doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP13: Downtown (Doom II)
MAP13: Downtown is the thirteenth map of Doom II. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "DOOM". thumb|300px|Map of MAP13 Walkthrough From the start, head left around the grey brick wall next to you. There is a huge arrow drawn on the ground near here. Follow it up the stairs and into the door at the top. Inside, make your way to the northwest corner of this storage area and drop into a lower corridor. At the end of the hall is a silver wall which lowers as a lift (A). Ride it up into a room with several gargoyle faces. Ignore the teleporter for now, and instead drop through the shaft in the alcove next to it. Follow the narrow hallway through another door into a tall room. Get the blue key here and go through the teleporter ahead (B). Now make your way through the warehouse again and return all the way to the gargoyle-faced room. Go through the teleporter you passed over earlier, and you'll arrive on a ledge surrounding a building in the middle of the level ©. Make your way along the ledge to the opposite side and go through the blue door. Inside, you can run across the tops of the crates to get the invulnerability sphere if you so desire. In any case, drop down and go through the teleporter there (D). This takes you to the top of a tall building in the north. Grab the red keycard in front of you and drop down to the ground (E). Go all the way to the southeastern corner of the map and enter the black building there through the red door. At the back of this room is a tall lift (F). Approach it and it will slowly lower. Once it reaches your level, ride it all the way back up to the top. From the top of the lift, you can drop down to the right onto the yellow keycard (G). Once you've gotten it, return outside once more. The building locked by the yellow key is in the northwest corner of the map, just south of the "crusher" with the plasma rifle (H). Enter it and step into the lava square to exit. Secrets # Go to the black-walled building to the right in front of you at the start of the level, and ride the lift to the roof. Enter the door on the left to go inside. Inside, there are two raised platform with a pit in the middle (I). Run across to the opposite raised platform (J) to gain a computer area map. # Now go to the large red-bricked building in the southwestern corner of the map (indicated by the big black arrow drawn on the floor), and once inside move to the southwest corner. Make your way around some crates and you will find a switch. It opens a door to a secret area located outside (K). # Right next to the switch in secret #2 is a pile of small grey crates. Press these to lower them and reveal a second switch (L). This raises a set of stairs on the opposite side of the crates you are next to. Walk up these stairs to be teleported to near the beginning of the level, up on an otherwise unreachable wall. Run along this wall into the building ahead to get the soul sphere there. # Back in the red-bricked building, follow the hallway in the northwest corner to an elevator. Ride it up. There will be a gargoyle-faced wall directly in front of you. Open it to reveal a small closet (M). # From secret #4, drop down the hole in the northwest corner of the room, and follow the tunnel. Behind the door, go up the stairs and through the teleporter (N). You will end up in another secret area. # Return to secret #4, but go through the teleporter right next to it. Follow the ledge around (it's the central beige ledge "patrolled" in circles by a bunch of Revenants) and go through the blue door. On the floor inside this building is a small crate. Flip the switch on it to lower the chainsaw next to you (O). # After you have the blue keycard, go to the building just south of the building that secret #5 teleported you to. Open the blue door and you will have access to a secret sniping area (P). # At the northern end of the map are 3 long alleyways with artifacts at the end. Between the center and eastern of these alleyways, but on the opposite side (Q) is a brown/gray striped wall/building. Open the very center of this wall to reveal a secret containing a combat armor. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP13 Downtown 4K 60FPS es:MAP13: Downtown (Doom II) External links # MAP13 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Downtown (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels Category:Doom II levels